Learning My Place II
by Cakresvari
Summary: Rating: R. Warnings: Slash explicit, light bondage, kinky. Pairings: Alexander&Hephaistion Alexander&Bagoas&OCs. Summary: PWP Another interlude between the lovers shortly after Bagoas enters their lives – Alexander’s revenge.


Alexander/Hephaistion Fanfic

Title: Learning my place II

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaistion; Alexander/Bagoas/OCs,

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash - explicit, light bondage, kinky

Summary: PWP; Another interlude between the lovers shortly after Bagoas enters their lives – Alexander's revenge.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. For fun, not profit.

Learning My Place II

Alexander felt absurdly giddy. Hephaistion was returning from his patrol today and he could finally take his vengeance. He and Bagoas had arranged the room to suit his carefully made plans. Food, drink and a bath were waiting for his lover. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

He turned to the eunuch. The boy was far too subservient. Alexander practically had to order him to eat more than scraps and not sleep on the floor. The only apprehension he had about tonight was whether Bagoas was truly willing to participate or only doing so to obey his wishes. "Bagoas," he said, holding the boy's chin in one hand so he could look him in the eyes, "if you don't wish to join us, you have only to say the words. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, Great King," the boy said in his hushed voice.

-----------

Hephaistion and his patrol returned shortly after midday. The general dismissed his men, giving them the rest of the day and the next as free days. He made his way to his suite with echoes of the men's cheers and shouts following him. Already, he was planning out what to write in his report. Entering his chambers though, he set aside those thoughts in favor of taking advantage of the welcome bath and food laid out for him. Alexander's doing, beyond doubt.

Stripping off, he sank down in the cool water. It was a very refreshing change from the heat, dust and wind of the past three days. After removing the dirt from travel he remained in the water until it began to warm. Rising and drying off, Hephaistion then wrapped a thin skirt about his hips. Even if their Macedonians scorned the Persian fashions, he had to admit that they were ideal for the climate.

Gathering supplies, he sat at the table to write out his report and fill his stomach. The tray held only light foods; fruit, cheese, flat bread and a sweet, fruity wine. It filled the stomach, but didn't warm one from the inside as most of the soldiers favorite meals did. Forget using Persian customs show the joining of their two cultures, Hephaistion would do so simply for the comfort it brought in their harsh environment. He sent Acis, one of his pages, to fetch his scribe while he settled down to fill out the report of his patrol. By the time the two returned he had the bulk of it written.

Undoubtedly, Acis had had to search the harem and surrounding gardens for his scribe. Erichthonius was a tall, blond seventeen year old who possessed an excellent hand for script. Fourth son of a minor noble he had been sent to Hephaistion to learn the arts of warfare and leadership. He was a quiet, though well spoken young man and utterly trustworthy. And also utterly besotted with one of the beautiful young girls from the former harem.

He handed the report to the younger man. "Copies of this for the King, Generals Parmenion, Craterous and Ptolemy, and for the archives. After that both of you, and the other pages Acis, have the night to yourselves. Try to stay out of trouble." The two boys grinned at him and each other. Acis followed to help him change and let slip casually that Alexander had been heading toward the King's private garden after his meeting. Thanking the boy with a paternal kiss on his hair, Hephaistion left his rooms and headed to the garden.

Two guards stood outside the entrance to ensure the King's privacy. They nodded and let him pass. Hephaistion walked slowly through the large garden, looking into all the private nooks and crannies until he found Alexander. His lover sat on a bench, eyes closed. Bagoas stood behind him, his skilled hands massaging Alexander's shoulders. When the eunuch looked up, he made a sign to keep quiet. Using every ounce of stealth he possessed, Hephaistion crept around to stand next to the boy. Then his hands took over the massage. He could feel Alexander's muscles tense beneath his hands and then his lover launched himself over the bench. They crashed to the ground, Hephaistion pinned beneath the other man.

Alexander gave him a devilish grin and then began kissing him. Slow kisses, filled with longing that quickly turned ravenous and passionate. When he pulled back they were both gasping for air. "Shall I take it that you missed me?" Hephaistion asked with a smirk. His lover responded by pinning his hands down and kissing him breathless. The strong hands left his wrist and began undressing him, tugging at the layers of cloth. Alexander's insistent hands soon had him bared and turned to caresses. Practiced hands toyed with his nipples and then traveled lower. They taunted him, coming close to his erection and then backing away.

Hephaistion groaned in frustration. Every now and then his cock would brush against his lover's stomach but the other man would pull away. He was carefully avoiding his cock while driving Hephaistion wild with his mouth and hands. When Alexander finally abandoned his mouth, he let out a pleading gasp, "Alexander." He arched into the mouth that latched onto his right nipple. When both hands and his mouth abruptly pulled away, Hephaistion opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. He opened his mouth to question his lover when the wet, hot mouth took his cock deep inside. He arched involuntarily again. Alexander sucked him hard and pumped furiously was one hand. The other moved lower to fondle his balls. Under such knowing and fierce torment, Hephaistion didn't last long. Soon Alexander was swallowing down his seed and gently teasing him with his tongue.

Groaning deep in his chest, Hephaistion lay back and let his eyes slide shut again. Alexander moved up next to him and held him close. He dozed for awhile, lost in the aftermath of his release. When he finally gathered himself again, Hephaistion reached for Alexander to return the favor. His lover just shook his head, took the water Bagoas offered and had Hephaistion drink. After he took a deep gulp for himself, his lover helped him dress. Alexander then took his hand to help him stand and led him out of the garden. They went to the King's suite, oblivious of the eunuch and guards trailing them and the pages and servants bustling through the halls.

When Alexander led him to a couch, he gratefully sank onto it. His lover sat next to him, running his hands through his hair. Under the soothing touch, Hephaistion soon found himself drifting off. He fought it for a moment, but Alexander's murmured words to rest quickly sent him into the arms of Morpheus.

----------

Alexander waited until he was sure that Hephaistion was deeply asleep before rising. Moving quietly, he let Bagoas help him wipe down with cool water and change his clothes. He worked for half an hour on reports, accomplishing little as he mostly watched his beautiful sleeping lover. When Rodas entered to tell him that lunch was being set out, he put aside his reports and rose. "Bagoas, stay here in case Hephaistion wakes while I'm gone. Rodas, get some fresh clothes and a light repast ready for when he wakes." Both servants nodded to acknowledge the orders. He went to Hephaistion and pressed a light kiss to his lips before leaving.

----------

When Hephaistion woke again he was alone. Two of Alexander's servants, Bagoas and Rodas, were in the room. Bagoas knelt next to the couch, apparently waiting for him to wake. Rodas was moving quietly around and cleaning. He sat up, wondering where Alexander was.

Bagoas spoke in his soft, pleasing voice, "Pardon, my Lord." He waited for Hephaistion to signal that he could speak further. "The Great King has gone to eat with the other companions. Fresh clothes and food are waiting for you. A bath has been drawn as well if you desire it."

Hephaistion thanked the boy and helped himself to the food. "Come Bagoas, there is more than enough for the two of us and I doubt you have eaten recently. Am I correct?" The boy murmured something, but joined him at the table. Hephaistion knew that Alexander was already becoming frustrated with the boy's quiet diffidence. It was as though he was always afraid to be punished if he did something other than what he was ordered to do. Which was probably the case in his life before, given his behavior. Still, Hephaistion had to remind him that he could not expect the boy to change the behavior that had been instilled in him for years in a few short days. It would take weeks, if not months, to reassure Bagoas that his life was now different. Hephaistion could tell that the boy knew things were different now, but it would take awhile to overcome the instincts his former life had instilled in him.

Hopefully, associating with Alexander and Hephaistion's other servants would help the transition. They expected their servants to see to their needs and show the proper respect. Aside from that, Macedonians treated their servants as people. They were free to speak, have families and friends, and most – though sadly not all – did not force their servants into bed against their will. Obviously, the Persians had rather dissimilar opinions on the free will of their servants – mainly that they had none.

Rodas reentered the room. Hephaistion gestured for him to help himself to the food as well. The other man sat and filled a plate for himself with a, "Thank you, General." The two sat and talked about his patrol and the other man's family. His wife was with child again. Hephaistion was aware of Bagoas studying the two of them. Yes, Rodas would be a good influence on the boy.

-------------

Alexander returned to his rooms a few hours later. Inside he found his lover reading from the 'Iliad.' Hephaistion reclined on one of the couches, while Bagoas was curled up at the foot blissfully cocooned in the story and the lovely voice that brought the words to life. Alexander leaned against the door frame, listening to the rich, melodic voice. He loved to listen while Hephaistion read. Even dreary supply lists could be transformed by the heavenly sound.

He crept toward the couch. The up turned corners of Hephaistion's lips let him know that his lover was aware that he was in the room. He came closer, watching the succulent lips wrap themselves about Homer's words. Hephaistion stopped at the end of the chapter and offered his lips up to be kissed. Alexander bent down and thoroughly kissed him, their lips the only contact between them. When he pulled back the spell that had bound Bagoas broke and the eunuch scrambled to his feet and away from the couch. "Easy boy, sit down. I don't look like Darius and I sure as Hades don't want to act like him," he yelled at the eunuch.

Near black eyes stared up at him in fear. Hephaistion offered him a small smile of encouragement and mouthed patience. Alexander sighed as he walked over and took the boy's head between his hands. "Forgive me, Bagoas. I should not have yelled at you so. It is hard to adjust to a new life. Do I have your forgiveness?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, Great King."

Alexander pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and then leaned closer. "Are you sure you wish to participate tonight?" he whisper into the boy's ear. The eunuch nodded, still passive in his hands. "Bagoas, you are sure?" The boy pulled back, solemn eyes looking into his and nodded once more. Alexander whispered into his ear once more, mischief coloring his tone, "Then shall we begin tonight's…entertainment?"

---------------

Hephaistion felt a shiver of apprehension when his lover pulled away from the boy and turned his dark eyes back to him. There was the impish sparkle in his eyes that usually foretold ill for someone. And tonight it would be him from the way Alexander stalked back to the couch and attacked him once more. Lips pressed hard against his and two sets of hands pulled the clothing from his body once again.

Alexander hauled him up, leaving his clothes piled on the couch. Not breaking the kiss, his lover guided him backwards. Trusting Alexander, he let the other man steer him into the bedchamber. He was pushed down on a chair. Alexander followed him down, straddling his lap. Two sets of hands ran over his shoulders. Hephaistion could feel leather straps against his skin. He started when he felt more hands on his ankles and wrists. Leather straps were pulled tight, securing him to the chair. He pulled at the bindings but they were fastened snugly.

"Alexander?" he asked when his now swollen mouth was finally released. Not a protest, but wondering what his lover had in mind. Hephaistion usually led in the bedchamber, but Alexander could be quite creative and devious. And as King, he never lacked for willing participants for his outrageous ideas.

Alexander just shook his head and took a blindfold from Belen, one of his pages. He straddled Hephaistion's lap and kissed his again. Gentle hands brushed his hair back and then tied the blindfold about his eyes. The lithe body then slid against his toward the floor, strategically pinching and caressing his skin. A hot, moist mouth trailed after the hands to further tease him. By the time Alexander finally reached his cock it was hard and needy. He stroked and sucked it lightly and then pulled away. Hephaistion groaned in protest. When the hands returned, he hissed feeling a thin piece of leather being wrapped tightly around the base of cock.

When Alexander pulled away, he could just imagine his lover's pleased smile as he surveyed his handy work. Pressing one final kiss to his lips, Alexander said, "I've one final meeting before dinner and then I'll be back. I won't stay there long, and in the meantime the boys have agreed to keep you company and … entertained."

Hephaistion heard footsteps fade away as Alexander left the room. And then hands and mouths were on his skin, teasing him in to a sexual frenzy. He had seen Bagoas, Belen and Maur in the room, but there were more sets of hands than that. They were smaller hands and less skilled then his lover, but worked ardently over his flesh. He wanted them to quit touching him and couldn't get enough. Nimble fingers toyed with his nipples around the boy that sat in his lap, ass rubbing enticingly against his hard flesh and lips wrestling with his to drown his cries of pleasure.

Suddenly, everyone pulled away. He groaned in protest and then shivered as something ran lightly across his skin. It could have been feathers, but his mind was too adrift in sensation to say for sure. He jerked against the restraints, trying to increase the contact in vain. For two hours the young pages teased him with various objects. Hephaistion was lost in a haze, every inch of exposed skin aching to be touched. His skin burned and yet he shuttered with cold, he wanted more and an end to it all.

Hephaistion was mindless with pleasure and need when the blindfold came off. His glazed eyes struggled to focus on the scene before him. Alexander, Bagoas, Phlio and Maur were on the large bed, naked and beautiful. Hands and mouths moved everywhere. Hephaistion desperately wanted to be one of those bodies, desperately wanted to feel them against his skin. His desire rose as he watched the four of them come together, hands stroking, prodding, pinching, soothing, massaging, scratching, rubbing, spreading oil, teasing and grasping.

They moved apart, only to come together again. Bagoas in the middle, Maur beneath him and Alexander above, while Philo moved to his head. Hephaistion prayed to any god that he could think of that he might trade places with the eunuch. The four began moving, writhing, thrusting and gyrating. His body tried to mimic their movements despite being tied down, seeking any contact and frantic for release. He was barely aware of the fingertips that began to lightly stroke his body again.

The chamber filled with the sounds of moans and panting. Musk and sex flavored the air. He tossed his head, unable to watch as the four on the bed found the completion that he was still denied. Hephaistion was dying for some kind of release. He jerked when firm hands landed on his oversensitive skin. Alexander climbed onto his lap, murmuring soothing words he couldn't hear. His lover took his head between his hands and tenderly kissed him, then wiped his cheeks. Fingers pressed against his lips, stopping the words that flowed unconsciously from him.

Carefully, skilled fingers moved to his cock. He strained to thrust against the hands. His lover was very careful as he unbound his painfully hard erection. A firm hand took him and brought it to the oiled entrance of his lover's body. Alexander met his upward thrust and then sank down, fully sheathing his cock in the tight heat of his body. Hephaistion let out a loud sigh of relief to feel the pressure around his cock and from the thighs and hands wrapped around his body. But his relief was short lived as Alexander began to ride him at a leisurely pace.

Suddenly, he was free. Seizing Alexander's hips, he took control and began pounding into the willing body. Sounds he didn't recognize filled the air. The room exploded before his eyes as he was finally allowed to climax, filling his lover and marking him with his seed. His chest was heaving and everything was dim and fuzzy. Vaguely, he could hear Alexander's voice and feel his hands and knew that his lover was soothing him.

Two sets of hands gather his limp body between them and guided him to the bed. He was feeling too sated and contented to bother trying to help as they settled him in the middle of the bed. Alexander settled down next to him and wrapped his body around Hephaistion. He could feel the bed shift and rock as the others found spots to sleep on the large bed. Eyes already sliding closed, he murmured, "Love you," and pressed a kiss to Alexander's chin. The last thing he felt before falling deeply asleep was an answering kiss pressed to his hair.

-----------

When Hephaistion woke the sun was nearing its peak. He stretched and then rolled to hide his face against Alexander's warm chest. He could feel the laughter rolling through his chest. Strong arms wrapped about him and squeezed. If only they could stay like this forever. Through it would be better if half the muscles in his body weren't sore. And if his stomach hadn't started grumbling the moment he smelled the waiting food.

Still, he didn't want to leave the bed. He was warm and relatively comfortable curled up next to his lover. Finally, his need to relieve himself and fill his stomach forced him to pull back. "I think you're as hungry I am." Alexander just grinned and kissed him. Hephaistion watched in appreciation as his lover rose and stretched, muscles rippling under his tanned skin.

The marks covering Alexander's skin brought him up short. Bites, scratches and bruises in the shape of fingers dotted his body. Unmindful of their nakedness, Hephaistion leapt up to stop his lover and examine him more closely. None of the wounds were too bad, but some medical attention wouldn't go amiss of several of them. When Alexander pulled him back up, he didn't resist. Nor did he resist the tender kiss. Hephaistion traced a large bruise and bite on Alexander's neck. "I'm sorry Alexander, but this is not going to be covered easily."

Alexander stopped and looked deeply in his eyes. A myriad of emotions flashed through his dark eyes. "And I'll not bother. It's a mark of your love, lust and trust. Perhaps, I should tie you down and make you crazed with passion more often. What a beautiful sight you make so uninhibited, my careful lover," he said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Hephaistion's spine. "Besides, it will have the other companions gnashing their teeth in jealousy of me knowing who put it there," he finished with a smirk.

Hephaistion growled his name and tackled him back onto the bed. Food would have to wait. They playfully tried to wrestle each other into submission. But as they finally came together in a passionate embrace it was tender and lingering, each whispering words of love and devotion to the other while silently thanking the Gods for the blessing of their lover.

The end


End file.
